The Vocaloid Nursery Corner
by Dominika Makkonen
Summary: Nursery rhymes, Vocaloid style! See what they would do if put in these little stories! Drabblefic series! Rated T because things could always get out of hand with these guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yay! This will be the first thing that I've posted on here! Anyways, it's like a little drabble series for the Vocaloids! I might include my own, which I will make into an offical UTAUloid once I get that program! The drabbles will be nursery rhymes and stories like Little Red Riding Hood, only the Vocaloids way. I will match which Vocaloid that I feels that best fits with the nursery rhymes. Like the twins will be Jack and Jill. I hope that you enjoy!

**I don't own any of these Vocaloids or any of these nursery rhymes!** If they did then the nursery rhymes would have been terrible and not for kids!

_Blah_

One day, Little Miss Evil, also known as Rin Kagamine, had decided to have a picnic. It was raining though. So she decided to have one indoors. Rin was going to eat broche, oranges, and bananas. Since no one likes to have their picnic be disturbed, Rin decided to eat in an old, forgotten room that no one ever went in.

"You want to eat in here?" Len Kagamine, her twin and faithful servant, asked. "It's all dusty in here."

"Oh, it's fine, Len~! Now. Just set the blanket and food out right here, by this corner!"

Len sighed. The corner was especially dusty with a huge spiderweb just above their heads. Just like he was ordered to though, Rin's twin placed the blanket down and sent a plate and a bowl down on it. A bunch of bananas sat inbetween the two. Len also placed a small stool, so that Rin wouldn't have to sit on the dirty floor. He was then dismissed.

Rin clapped her hands and said, "Thanks for the food!" The blonde began eating all crazy now that no one was watching her and she didn't have to be somewhat lady-like.

In the web above her sat a big purple spider. Being all creepy, it was watching Rin eat. Then the spider got hungry watching the evil princess eat. So he decided to ask her for a bite or if she had any eggplants instead. Which is weird because spiders don't eat eggplants.

The spider lowered itself down with a piece of silk thread and used one of its long, hairy legs to tap her on the shoulder. "Exuse me, mi-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! RAPIST!"

That was what really happened... Well, at least the last part. They couldn't tell that to little kids though. So she just ran off instead of screaming that the spider was a rapist.

_Blah_

**AN:** So I made Gakupo the spider. I wasn't so sure who the spider should be so I choose him! I don't like him that much either anyways.

I hope that you enjoyed it! If not, then there will be plenty of others that you'll enjoy later on! So, bye bye!


	2. Haku Dell Doc

**Author's Note:** Yay! I think this might work out! Now, I'll try to update about once a week. Maybe once in two weeks 'cause I am a procrastinator. These are nursery rhymes though! They don't take very long.

I decided to do Hickory Dickory Dock in parts because it's so long and these are supposed to be drabbles. So the mouse will climb up the clock two times for each part. So that's six parts. The mouse will change. I think that Haku will mostly be the mouse though. Don't ask why she is the mouse. She just seems like a good mouse! This one sucks! I hate you Hickory Dickory Dock!

_blah_

.

Haku, a little white mouse, looked up at the huge grandfather clock. To a mouse, it was like Mt. Everest. Since grandfather clocks were like Mt. Everest, daredevil mice just had to climb them. Haku wasn't a daredevil but others had climbed them so she decided to do the same. Plus, she was dared by the other mice, who loved to pick on her. She was to do it in broad daylight when the people of the house were up.

It was 12: 30 A.M. when the albino mouse started climbing. It was a long and tiring climb. The clock seemed to be a lot taller now that she was climbing it. When she reached the top though, Haku was filled with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Until Haku looked down and saw how high up she was. All of those good feelings were replaced by fear.

Suddenly, to make her experience even worse, the polished wood beneath her feet began to shake. A loud gong sound made Haku's ears feel like they were bleeding.

"OH MY GOD! WTF?" she screamed, covering her sensitive ears. As twice as fast as she climbed up, Haku ran down the grandfather clock, crying because her ears hurt.

_blah_

.

Haku had to climb the clock again after the other mice made fun of her for being afraid of a little noise. They forgot though that their ears were sensitive and that since Haku was right on top of it when it sounded, it hurt her ears more than it hurt theirs.

Again, it was a long climb. At the top, waited a small hang glider made for mice.

"Was that there the la- NOT AGAIN!" The clock was ringing again.

With bleeding ears, Haku grabbed the hang glider and flew the rest of the way back to the mouse hole.


	3. Hey Luka and Luki

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm a procrastinator!

Miku, a teal-haired cat, brought the bow to her violin and began playing a song that would make anyone dance. Everyone at the dance twirled and jumped and twisted to the music. Miki, from the COW workshop, jumped so high in her Air Treks that she jumped over the moon!

"Hahaha! You see that, Meiko? Hahaha!" Poochi laughed.

"Yeah..." Meiko looked over at two young kids. "Hey, why don't you go fetch those two for our... circus..." She smiled a cruel and evil smile.

"Haaiiiii!"

"Rin! Run!" The two children ran away as fast as they could from the dog.

And that was how they were captured for the Dark Woods Circus.

**Author's Note:** Okay. The COW workshop happened at school. During a Creative Writing Club meeting, the announcement about the workshop came on so we had to write about what we thought the COW workshop was(Constipated Over-weight Women!). And some of the gruesome things that the others wrote! Hahahaha! Good times!


	4. Haku Dell Doc part 2

Haku, once again, was dared to climb the grandfather clock. She didn't want to but was forced to. This time, she would take with her ear plugs. They didn't work, they did block out some of the noise when the clock struck 3:00 though. Haku fled to the safety of her mouse hole.

.

.

.

Kaito, a rare blue mouse, decided to climb the grandfather clock after hearing that Haku couldn't stay up there long because "she was a big scardy-cat." He decided that he would prove that he was brave. So around 3:30 P.M., Kaito got his climbing gear and climbed the clock.

When he reached the top, he could see the whole room and the other mice looked like ants. "Wow... This isn't so bad!" Kaito turned around. "Oh. It's 4 o'clock." Just then, the clock sounded and Kaito clutched his chest. "Oh! My heart!" He fell off the top of the grandfather clock. Fortunatly, a lady with a big hat was passing by and Kaito landed on it.

"Hm? What was that?"


End file.
